Zim Cast Song Parodies
by Sammi Kadachi Metallium Ishida
Summary: Maybe this is overrated, but oh well. I wrote this during a writors block. I didn't know if I was going to post it. I was just so overloaded I needed a break. These are four Nelly Furtado songs. 1 in Zim's POV 1 in Gaz's, and 2 in Dibs. I don't really thi


A/N: I know that some of the songs I did parodies to go with a boy, and are   
sung by a girl. Well, just try to ignore that fact because it's just too   
bad.  
  
I know I have a ton of stories that aren't finished, and all that pressure   
almost made me freak out. I really needed a break. And you know what always   
makes me feel better at times like these? Making something new. Yeah, I   
WASN'T going to post this but what the heck?  
  
Oh, and please--hum along if you know the words. n_n;; I mean, if you know   
the song, it'll be a lot easier to understand how it sounds.  
  
Thanks to Hannah S. for listening to N. Furtado everyday at camp, which   
finally made me go crazy and beg my mom for it ever since.  
  
  
  
Song: ....On the Radio  
Parody for: Zim  
New Song Name: Rain hurts me so  
  
You sent me to a planet of no use.  
You were angry, then suddenly you blew a fuse.  
Got rid of me, and now I know the truth.  
Try to pretend, but I really am no fool.  
Red, the sandwich really didn't help me.  
Purple, I've got half a mind to let the Earth free.  
You said it was a special mission.  
I'd been waiting my whole life for that.  
  
I remember the days when I worked so hard to satisfy you  
And waited for the day to be named an Invader by both of you.  
Now that I've gone away, I see you're both losing interest in me.  
I know you curse the day I got to this planet alive.  
  
You say your quest is to impend your doom.  
Well I say, "You do it! I'll be in my room!"  
I know that GIR is not advanced.  
But down inside I know he's a good friend.  
Your faces are something I want to forget.  
I want to go back, land on Irk, and say "I'm home!"  
You say I can't come back until the mission's done.  
You do not expect that from me. I know you want me out.  
  
I remember the days when I worked so hard to satisfy you  
and waited for the day to be named an Invader by both of you.  
Now that I've gone away, I see you're both losing interest in me.  
I know you curse the day I got to this planet alive.  
  
It's so much easier stay up there, putting short Irkens down.  
Than to work down here exposing myself, trying to break through.  
And I burn when it's raining.  
Open sky.  
Feeling the sheer pain.  
Open Sky.  
I scream, and I'm very loud.  
Open Sky.  
I want to be up there, and not look down.  
I know you'd be as scared as me  
  
I remember the days when I worked so hard to satisfy you  
And waited for the day to be named an Invader by both of you.  
Now that I've gone away, I see you're both losing interest in me.  
I know you curse the day I got to this planet alive.   
Alive, alive, alive etc.  
  
Rain hurts me, hurts me, hurts me, hurts me, hurts me, hurts me so so.  
Left me down down down down here left me down da down down da down da down   
down down.  
I want to go home...want to go home...want to go home...want to go home...  
  
  
  
  
  
Song: Baby Girl  
For: Dib  
New Song Title: The World  
  
I spent my whole life, waiting for this moment.  
I've gotten all the stuff to beat the aliens out.  
And now Zim is here, the world depends on me.  
I've got to save it. No one believes me.  
The worlds safety is in my own hands.  
When I win, kids will revolve around me,  
Cuz I'd be their hero.  
I'd get what I deserve.  
I'll show Zim I can win. "Zim! Let me in!"  
  
I don't wanna see the world go down.  
I don't wanna be Zim's little hound.  
I just wanna save the world from slavery.  
And I'll do it, you bet, we'll stay a peaceful place under our warm sun.  
  
He'll be sorry now!  
I've gotten halfway...how?  
I guess it's my talent. I can't deny that!  
Still the world must know  
That there's aliens, oh  
How would I do that?  
I'd have to think about that.  
This really is real...Oh, it can't be real...  
My dream has finally come, come true for me!  
I'll get that Zim and tie him to a pole  
Cuz I've got some matches that I need to use.  
  
I don't wanna see the world go down.  
I don't wanna be Zim's little hound.  
I just wanna save the world from slavery.  
And I'll do it, you bet, we'll stay a peaceful place under our warm sun.   
  
Why can't they see? Why can't they see?  
He thinks it's a DEATHBEE!!!  
Don't you, don't you say that you don't believe me at all now.  
Don't you say you can't see him over there, now!  
That isn't really him! Can't you see? Can't you see?  
Oh, I'm dreaming now.  
These skeptics are too much.  
I'll never make them see that it's just begun.  
I need a better way to get inside their heads.  
Break through to them before the sky turns red.  
I see him running now. It's raining all around.  
It's all over now...okay, It's a dream again.   
But where there's a will there is a way.  
That pest will return someday.  
  
I don't wanna see the world go down.  
I don't wanna be Zim's little hound.  
I just wanna save the world from slavery.  
And I'll do it, you bet, we'll be a peaceful place under our warm sun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Song: Turn off the Light  
Song For: Gaz  
New Song Name: I Punch out their Lights  
  
It's getting so lonely inside my world.  
Should I quit the game, or continue being me instead?  
There's an aching inside my head.  
It's telling me to keep my GameSlave on.  
After this level, the next one will come.  
And then I will try to get to the next one.  
  
They say that Gaz, you know she's way to tough tough tough.  
And then I punch out their lights, punch out their lights.  
They say that Gaz, you know she's way to rough rough rough.  
And then I punch out their lights, punch out their lights.  
And I say leave me, leave me, leave me alone for once.  
You really do not know me.  
Not everything I say and do means quite what it seems.  
  
I looked ahead the other day.  
Our eyes met, and then you turned the other way.  
Zim I know you like me, too.  
Your sister can tell.  
I'm waiting for the bell.  
I really want to go.  
After this level, the next one will come.  
And then I will try to get to the next one.  
  
They say that Gaz, you know she's way to tough, tough, tough.  
And then I punch out their lights, punch out their lights.  
They say that Gaz, you know she's way to rough, rough, rough.  
And then I punch out their lights, punch out their lights.  
And I say leave me, leave me, leave me alone for once.   
You really do not know me.  
Not everything I say and do means quite what it seems.  
  
I can't turn it off, oh why can't you see?  
Either I beat the game, or it beats, it beats me.  
I pretend that the world is not something I need.  
But I have to admit that it's something I really do need.  
I'm turning, I'm turning. Follow me this time.  
Where is your care that I'm looking to find?  
Follow me, follow me, why can't you, why can't you see? Just follow me.  
  
They say that Gaz, you know she's way to tough, tough, tough.  
And then I punch out their lights, punch out their lights.  
They say that Gaz, you know she's way to rough, rough, rough.  
And then I punch out their lights, punch out their lights.  
And I say leave me, leave me, leave me alone for once.   
You really do not know me.  
Not everything I say and do means quite what it seems.  
  
What are you thinking?  
What do you need?  
You can turn to me in your delicate time of need.  
What are you thinking?  
What do you need?  
You can turn to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Song: Trynna Find a Way  
Song for: Dib  
New Song Title: Trynna Find a Way  
  
I left my plans inside my house  
On top of the table.  
In Gaz's plain point of view.  
Her eyes were closed, and she said-  
When will you give up on that little alien Zim?  
  
I could try to chase him down!  
Down the street and I'd bring  
Balloons with water that will sting!  
  
I'm trynna find a way  
To save the human race.  
And if I concentrate I might.  
I'm trynna find a way  
To save the human race.  
And If I concentrate I might.  
  
I fell unconcious when he attacked me.  
I heard it straight from the mouth of my dad.  
,He was standing on a ladder and looking through a rack.  
Looking for some ice for my swollen head.  
I'd been trying to run from that dreaded Irk beast!  
  
And I lie, I lie  
In the corner of my room.  
I have no privacy in this little corridor.  
  
I'm trynna find a way  
To save the human race.  
And if I concentrate I might.  
I'm trynna find a way  
To save the human race.  
And if I concentrate I might.  
  
So I'm trying out a new plan, when it came into my head.  
An idea so good that I had to try it out instead.  
I would dress as a squirrel and find a weak spot from the lawn gnomes.  
And I said, "You can do it, Dib. Even if Zim's sort of smart. Yes...he is  
sort of smart..."  
  
I tried everything that I have.  
Can't see Gaz cry no more.  
If I see her cry I'd never forgive myself.  
  
I have all these plans that are going to waste.  
But if I hurt Zim, I'd have to run from Gaz post haste.  
All these failures are cluttering my mind.  
The wins trade off in the blink of an eye.  
His costume is terrible. Why can't they see?  
I have one chance left. I'll find a hive of bees.  
  
I'm trynna find a way  
To save the human race.  
And if I concentrate I might.  
I'm trynna find a way.  
To save the human race.  
And if I concentrate I might.  
I'm trynna find a way  
To save the human race.  
And if I concentrate I might.  
  
I'm fighting, I'm fighting, I'm fighting, I'm fighting for your attention.  
Hello there?  
Do I have your attention?  
Hello down there?  
Can't I have your attention?  
Can I have your attention please?  
I need some help...I was stung by a horrible bee.  
  
  
Well, thats alla them. If you really want me to, I'll do some more. I take  
requests! Give em to me, and I'll see what I can do. REMINDER: You don't  
have to! 


End file.
